


Twas the Night at Kappa

by neapolitanicecream



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, also lucy needs some love, but i dont see any of these new sisters as just straight, i dunno what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapolitanicecream/pseuds/neapolitanicecream
Summary: In which Maggie turns to Lucy after she finds out Parker is a half-demon. Lucy has had some wine. Spoilers up to 1x09





	Twas the Night at Kappa

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't see any character as straight and Maggie and Lucy fall into that pit. I dunno. Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll continue it cause this fandom needs more fics.

It happened way too fast.

 

Parker lied to Maggie. He was a half-demon trying to steal her sisters’ powers. All of the times she read his mind and felt his emotions were all a lie.

 

Mel and Macy tried their best to comfort their younger sister, but Maggie shut them out of her room. Mel and Macy had a bigger problem, trying to explain to Galvin that he didn’t see Hunter and Harry get sent to literal hell.

 

After they let her have her space, Maggie pulled out her phone. It was the middle of the night on Christmas and Maggie had one person in mind, but she didn’t want to waste any time to text.

 

She didn’t think Lucy would be at the Kappa house, but Lucy surprised her by opening the door to a completely empty sorority house. “Maggie? It’s three in the morning.”

 

“I know, but you’re the only person I could talk to and I didn’t think you would be at Kappa, but here you are and it’s about Parker-“ Maggie was shushed with a finger on her lips from the sorority president. “Say no more, come in.” Lucy let Maggie in and led her to the living room where most of the Kappa women would gather to hang out. Maggie missed those days.

 

Lucy sat down on the couch, patting the empty spot next to her, inviting Maggie to sit. “Did he cheat on you too?” Ouch, that one hurt. Maggie still felt guilty for what she did, but at the time when she thought Parker was mortal and she didn’t want to expose magic, a distraction kiss was necessary. Or so she thought. And feelings took over, but she cared for Kappa and wanted to rush so badly, but she betrayed Lucy.

 

Even after telling Lucy she’d give her space, Maggie needed her. “N-No. But he did something much worse. He lied to me about who he was.” Maggie fiddled with the end of her scarf. “He’s evil.” She couldn’t tell Lucy exactly what happened, but she hoped Lucy would get it. And she did.

 

“He might be cute, but he sure is an idiot. He messed up with a hot girl like you.”

 

That caught Maggie completely off guard. “What?”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes and took Maggie’s cold hand into her warm hands. “Maggie, you’re everything that Kappa embodies. If it wasn’t for stupid Parker, you’d be killing it at as a Kappa.” She squeezed the other woman’s hands. At that moment, Maggie could feel Lucy’s thoughts. Maggie felt her heart drop. Lucy, unaware Maggie could read her thoughts, she continued. “Men like Parker don’t deserve women like us. We deserve better.” Lucy had let go of Maggie’s hands to take a glass of wine from the coffee table and took a sip.

 

“It’s the cheap stuff, want some?” Lucy offered her glass to Maggie, who refused. “It’s Christmas, why aren’t you home?” This question got a reaction out of the blonde. She sat up straight and rolled her eyes. “Mom is with step-dad number two in Hawaii and Dad is living it up in Vegas. I’ve spent every Christmas at the Kappa house since I became one.”

 

“That’s, I’m sorry… I know what it’s like. My dad promised he’d make it and I always believe him, but he never shows up.”

 

Maggie felt Lucy wrap an arm around her in a side hug, pulling her closer to her. The blonde took her glass down onto the table and took Maggie’s hand into hers. Lucy didn’t say anything, but Maggie knew what she was thinking and her brow raised in confusion. She didn’t know what to make of these thoughts that Lucy was having. Blame it on the alcohol?

 

“Why don’t you stay the night?” Maggie pulled away from the blonde and pulled her hand back, raising her hands in front of her as a barrier between the two. “I shouldn’t, my sisters-“ Lucy shook her hand and took Maggie’s hands in hers and stood up, Maggie stood up with her, “Will be fine. You can leave in the morning.” Maggie tried to resist but Lucy pouted and tightened her grip on the younger woman. “C’mon Mags, you slept over before. Just don’t steal the covers or I’ll kick you off the bed.” She teased.

 

When Maggie had stayed over at Kappa, it was an air mattress situation with some of the sisters. After her mom had died, Lucy offered to come over, but Maggie had wanted to stay a few nights at Kappa when her sister was becoming obsessed with the incident. Lucy didn’t mind and had her sleeping in different rooms at first before letting her sleep in her singular bedroom. It was always on an air mattress, but tonight was different.

 

As she followed Lucy up the stairs, her heart racing as much as Lucy’s was, Maggie wasn’t sure what would happen. The thoughts running through her own head was not hers. Lucy still held her hand. These were Lucy’s thoughts and Maggie wasn’t sure if this was another trick Parker was pulling behind the scenes or if this was real.

 

Lucy opened her bedroom door and finally, let go of Maggie’s hand. Maggie sighed in relief. Her thoughts were her own now and she sat on the bed to watch as Lucy pulled two pairs of shorts and two KTK t-shirts for them to wear to bed. The wine had won over Lucy’s confidence and shortly after tossing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at Maggie, she turned around and started changing.

 

“Whoa there,” Maggie’s eyes widened, “Warn me next time, will you?” Maggie got up and turned around, cursing herself for her face getting hot. Maggie decided she should change too and as she slid the KTK t-shirt on, she felt something pull on the back of her t-shirt, forcing her to take a step back and into a blonde’s arms. “Will there be a next time, Mags?”

 


End file.
